LPW Inferno 10.3: Night of Champions
LPW Inferno 10.3: Night of Champions was a professional e-wrestling supershow that was produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling and presented by its Inferno brand (the 10.3 represents Inferno's way of chronicling its shows, this event being Inferno's tenth cycle in its third show since the original LPW brand split). The event took place on July 21, 2007 at the Telestra Stadium in Sydney, Australia. The show was headlined by all four of Inferno's championships being defended, while also serving to set-up Inferno's upcoming Sacrament pay-per-view. Report Background At the conclusion of the previous Inferno 10.2 show, Headbanger married his pregnant girlfriend, Juliet Richards, with The Misfits serving as Headbanger's best men. After the exchanges of "I Do"'s, Robert Lillehammer interrupted the ceremony, making his first appearance since being hired by John McCain as his Presidential campaign advisor. Lillehammer and his associates eventually sparked a full blown brawl between The Misfits and Lillehammer Administration. The newlyweds tried to escape through the crowd but were intercepted by D. Hammond Samuels, the LPW International Heavyweight Champion. Samuels attacked Headbanger, forcing him to fall on Juliet. The blow to Juliet resulted in the miscarriage of the Michaels' unborn child. Report At Night of Champions, an enraged Headbanger attacked Samuels backstage for the death of his unborn baby. The attack prompted general manager Spectre to enforce a "no contact" stipulation between the two until their match at the upcoming Sacrament pay-per-view. If the stipulation was breached, Spectre would strip the guilty antigonist of his title or title shot. Later in the night, Headbanger put his United States Championship on the line against six other competitors in an "Unlucky Seven" Tables, Ladders, & Chairs Match. During the match, Headbanger was just fingertips away from grabbing the title, but Samuels jumped out of the crowd and tilted Headbanger's ladder, forcing him to plunge through a table below. With Headbanger eliminated from the match and several other competitors injured, Damion Kross and N'itomniskittel battled to grab the title. As both men grabbed hold, they fell off the ladder with the championship in their hands. As they hit the canvas, Kross was able to wrestle the title away from N'itomniskittel and win the match to claim the United States Championship. In the night's main event, D. Hammond Samuels defended the LPW International Heavyweight Championship against The Rik, who had gained the title shot after winning the 16-man Young Lion's Tournament. Despite a solid effort from The Rik, Samuels was successful in his title defense after hitting a Black Out Driver. But things would take a drastic turn. After the match, Spectre announced that due to his violation of touching Headbanger earlier in the evening (and sending him to a hospital in the process), Samuels would officially be stripped of the International Heavyweight Championship. To further add to the controversy, Spectre said he would award the title to Headbanger at the next Inferno 10.4 telecast. In other notes, Ken Ryans defeated T.J. Rage and Trey Spruance in a triple threat hardcore match to win the Television Championship, the Madcore Wrestling Alliance successfully defended the World Tag Team Championship in their first title defense, and Pen announced he would return to an LPW ring by facing Steven Taylor at Sacrament. Results *'The Abandoned (Mass Chaos & Edible) defeated Innilock in a Handicap Match.' **Chaos and Edible pinned Innilock after double-hooking his legs. *'Styxx defeated Red Dragon in a Loser Leaves Inferno Match.' **Styxx pinned Red Dragon after the Terror-cutter. *'Damion Kross defeated Headbanger, Rogue, X, N'itomniskittel, Latimer Morven and The Sublime in an Unlucky Seven TLC Match to win the LPW United States Championship. **Kross wrestled the title belt away from N'itomniskittel while both men fell to become the new United States Champion. **During the match, D. Hammond Samuels interfered in the match by tipping Headbanger off a ladder, which sent him crashing through a table. *'Random defeated Steven Taylor.' **Random pinned Steven Taylor after an R5. *'Ken Ryans defeated T.J. Rage and Trey Spruance in a "Misfits Rules" Hardcore Triple Threat Match to win the LPW Television Championship.' **Ryans pinned Spruance after a Deathrow DDT on a steal chair. *'Homicide defeated King NPD.' **Homicide forced King NPD to submit to the 4:21. *'Madcore Wrestling Alliance (Tromboner Man & RaTo) defeated Wevv Mang & Sockoman to retain the LPW World Tag Team Championship.' **Tromboner Man pinned Sockoman after the Spitvalve. *'D. Hammond Samuels defeated The Rik to retain the LPW International Heavyweight Championship.''' **Samuels pinned The Rik after the Black Out Driver. **After the match, Inferno general manager Spectre stripped Samuels of the title for violating his order to not interfere with Headbanger in his earlier U.S. Championship defense. External links *LPW Inferno 10.3: Night of Champions - Results *LPW Inferno 10.3: Night of Champions - Promo Thread